xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dotum Strider/Corvin Appreciation Thread
His weapon, personality, design, us efulness in battle, are all great. Corvin is easily my favourite Blade in all of XC2, and I think that it's cool to imagine a backstory for him and his swords. In this blog post, I'm gonna talk about Corvin. A lot. Personality I find Corvin's personality to be pretty likeable. He's a kind and heroic guy who always wants to help others, but he's also a cocky show-off. He has this aura of confidence which constantly surrounds him, and I think that's pretty cool. Design I really like Corvin's design. I find his colour scheme to be appealing, his clothes are cool, and his swords look badass. My favourite part of his design is easily the feather scarf thingy, which I think if a very interesting aspect of his design. Gameplay Corvin is the main reason why I play as Morag. He's really fun to use in battle, and he's extremely powerful too. His battle skills are very useful: Ensis Lucis - Increases damage dealt by 150% and evasion rate by 25% when Affinity is at max. This is overall pretty powerful, since it gives Morag more firepower and evasion. Alae Custodiae - Fill the Party Gauge by 16 for each critical hit delivered. This skill synergises well with his third skill (which I'll talk about in a bit). I have Corvin at about 50% crit chance, so a good amount of his Driver Arts will crit. To add to that, most of his specials are multi-hit attacks, so that helps him fill up the Party Gauge even further (I might be wrong about this part though. I can't remember for sure if Blade Specials can crit or not.) Corvin's ability to keep the Party Gauge filled up makes him work really well alongside Elma, since she becomes muuuuch stronger when the Party Gauge is kept high. Ictus - Boosts recharge for Driver Arts by 2.5 when you evade an attack. This skill is what really brings all of Corvin's abilities together. He'll constantly be evading attacks because of Ensis Lucis (which increases his evasion rate by 25%), which will help to recharge Driver Arts extremely quickly, especially when pouch items that boost arts recharge are being used. At this stage, Corvin essentially lets you spam arts, which is an ability that's pretty much limited to attacker Blades with crit recharge arts. Since Corvin gives you the ability to kind of spam arts, this means you'll be getting a lot more crits, which means the party gauge will be filled up even quicker. To add to that, this helps to charge up Corvin's specials pretty quickly. It's Corvin's passive abilities that make him extremely useful, but it's his specials that make him fun to use. His specials are so over-the-top and overkill that they're my favourite specials in all of XC2. However, they're not just flashy. They're still pretty good, too. Fuga Daemonum - When landing a hit, restores 10% of damage dealt as HP to the party. This isn't exactly the strongest Blade special out there, but it gives the party a little more survivability, which can really tip the odds of a tough battle towards your favour. Lacerna Noctis - On using a Special, has 100% chance to purge enemy rage status. Now this... This is good. It's similar to Shulk's Monado Purge Special, but instead of getting rid of an enemy's awakening state, it gets rid of their rage. Many of the strongest enemies in XC2 become extremely dangerous when they're enraged, but Corvin pretty much gets rid of this problem entirely. Ex Tenebris Lux - On Special, Driver receives afterimage, evading next 6 attack(s). Not only is this the coolest looking lvl 3 special in the game (imo), it helps you evade even more attacks, which means that you get a free recharge on your arts. I didn't do any math or anything, but I'm guessing that after using this special, the afterimage evasion pretty much instantly 100% recharges all of your Driver Arts. Now his Level 4 Special... It's easily my favourite special in the entire game. It just looks so cool and awesome. All of Corvin's abilities synergise extremely well with each other, and to add to add to that he works well alongside Elma. Corvin's likable, he's cool, and he's powerful. In conclusion... Corvin best boy. Edit: Managed to solo Elma Redux and Gladiator Orion with just Corvin on normal. I am now on quest to solo everything with Corvin. Category:Blog posts